Magpies For Sherlock
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Extra for 3's for a girl are up! Got any ideas? Tell me! If not thank you for reading,RRA and continue to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock/John

Magpies For Sherlock

_1 for sorrow_

"John!" Sherlock yelled,pulling his unconscious flatmate out the pool. He laid John on the rubbled floor of said destoryed pool. Sherlock puts his head to Johns chest,listening for a heartbeat. Before he gets to listen Lestrade and the rest take him to the hospital. Sherlock was about to go as well untill the DI held him back. "No!Let go!John!" Sherlock sturggled,then quickly gave up and sank to the floor. And for the first time in Sherlock's life,he began to cry.

A/N-Like it?Love it?Hate it?Wanna kill me? plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_2 for Joy_

It's been two weeks John has been in the hospital and he wasnt allowed to visit! Sherlock twisted on the sofa. His eyes red and puffy,he grabbed the gun from the table and aimed at the wall. But didnt shoot. He knew John wouldnt like it. He set the gun down and flopped back down on the sofa. He couldnt smoke because he would remember John ripping them up and saying_ 'No. No more smoking. It's really not healthy Sherlock.' _Same with everything else! He looked for his durgs,John's vocie would ring through his head '_You dont need those!Put 'em down! Want some tea?' _He couldnt do a thing! Just as Sherlock was about text Mycroft(Which he had been doing an awful lot Mycroft didnt mind. He knew his brother was hurting) the front door to 221b baker street opened. '_Probably Ms. Hudson ...'_ Sherlock sighed to himself. But he quickly changed his mind when he heard the footsteps. Those were too big to be Ms. Hudson. The weight was being put more on the right leg and there was a break between steps as if whoever it was was in some sort of pain. He knew who it was,the information just didnt process in his hard-drive of a brain. Once John stepped through the door Sherlock jumped up from his spot on the sofa and pulled John in a hug. "Sherlock..." John smiled and wrapped his arms around his flatmate. Sherlock pulled away and smashed his lips to John's. John smiles into the kiss and moves his arms from Sherlock's waist to around his neck. Sherlock and John had quietly agreed that nethier of them have been truly happy untill now.

A/N-Woka Woka!(Pac-man noise) R&R please! For Pac-man, Mrs. Pac-man and baby Pac?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Now I know some reveiws-Hell my _only_ reveiw wanted Molly but I promise I'll throw in a _3 for a girl_ with Molly just for you! ;) Plz R&R and enjoy the rest

_3 for a girl_

"Ahhhh! JOHN!" John quickly ran over to the hospital bed. "Sarah do you need something?Do you want water?" he asked in a rush. He was was _his _child. Anything Sarah needed for comfort or support he was there. "Oh John.."She smiled sweetly then yanked the doctor by his collar down to eye level. "I want drugs!" She screamed in pain. "I can help with that."A smooth vocie said from the other end of the room. John escaped Sarah's death grip and turned to see the owner of said smooth vocie. "Sherlock!What in gods name are you doing?Your not supposed to be in here!" John snapped as he rushed over to his husband,who was sitting in a chair like he **belonged** there. Sherlock pouted. "I thought married couples visit each. That is unless you didnt want to see your husband." Sherlock looked at John with puppy dog eyes. John was a little shocked Sherlock had said 'husband' in public.I mean you could understand the shock right? Sherlock is well...Sherlock. He quickly shook his head. "Ah and I really can help little Sally over there with her drugs." Sherlock said with a devilsh smirk. "It's Sarah and why the hell are you here?" she yelled from her bed. "Ma'am we'er gonna need you to push." Said the doctor on the floor in front of her. "What have I been doing this whole bloody fucking time? Pushing for my health!" she yelled. John pityed the man. He really did. John was looking at Sarah so he turned back to Sherlock you could imagine the shock John had when he wasnt there anymore. "What the hell-?" he turned back to Sarah to see Sherlock say something to her then give her something. "Sherlock!" Sherlock turnt around and smiled. "What did you give her?" John shouts. Oh god...What if he really gave her some kind of drug? The baby...If anything happened he was gonna- "Oh calm down John.I gave her what my mummy took when she had me." he shrugged. "And what would that be?" John grinded through his teeth. "Anti-depressants." he shrugged again. "What the HELL?" John bellowed. Sherlock took three graceful,long strides back to the chair he was sitting in earlier. "You fucking mad man.." John mumbled to himself while walking over to Sarah. "Sarah?" John asked softly,making sure she wouldnt come out of whatever state and kill him.

"Hmmm?" she smiled.

"You ok?" John inched closer to the bed.

"Yep...Thanks Sherlock. You know John your husband isnt that bad.." She smiled and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist. "Thank you doing this.." He motioaned torwards her. "And for the compelment." he smiled. John felt a bit dizzy. Sarah,the woman he left to be with his flatmate,just said that Sherlock,the flatmate he left her for, 'isnt that bad' and Sherlock,his husband,just smiled at the woman he used to jealous of? John thought one of three things. This is the best day ever, the worst nightmare ever or Sherlock drugged him...again.

"Alright we gonna need one big push from you Sarah." the doctor on the floor said. "Alrighty then." She strained as she pushed. The room fell quiet and the only sound was the high picthied crying of a healthy baby girl. The doctor wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to her mother. Sarah held the baby and let tears of joy trail down her cheek. The doctor walked out the room,seeing the four needed some time alone. After Sarah held the baby for a while she handed her to John. John held the baby close while Sherlock ran his long pale fingers through the small patch of brown hair. "What are you gonna name her?" Sarah asked,laying back against the hospital bed. John and Sherlock locked eyes,having one of thier many mental conversations.

'_What should we name her?'_

_'I...I dont know.'_

_'*Gasp*Sherlock Holmes doesnt know?What has this world come to?' _John smiled.

_'Sheryl...' _Sherlock tilted his head in thought.

_'Sheryl Harriet Holmes...Thats a really nice name Sherlock!' _John smile widened.

"So?" Sarah cut in the mental convo. Sherlock opened his mouth but John beat him to it. "Sheryl Harriet Holmes." John looked down at Sheryl. "You'd like that,wouldnt you?" John whispered and,as if saying yes,she grabed his pinkey and gave it a squeeze. "She seems to like it.." Sherlock smiled. The doctor walked back in and smiled as he saw John and Sherlock huddled around the baby. "Congratultions and Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes. Do you have a name for her?" he asked. "Sheryl Harriet Holmes." Sherlock said smiling. They went through the birth certifacate signing and they went home with their baby girl,Sheryl.


	4. Chapter 4

_4 for a boy_

Sherlock was on his way home when he saw a young boy about the age of 10,just as thier young daughter Sheryl, standing in front of a candy had dark brown curls and a small black looking in the store like a normal child would do but just smiply standing against the wall and obsevering everyone that passed. Sherlock went over to stand next to the young boy. "Why are you standing out here?" he asks,leaning on the candy shop like the young boy. " if you will." the boy repiled,a bored tone tainting his slight english accent. Sherlock would know...he's had that bored tone plenty of times. "Reading huh?" Sherlock smiled. "What can you tell me about...her?" he ponited to a obviously pregnet and sitting on a bench. He looks at Sherlock with a half smile.

"Too easy. Pregnet and abused,from the black spot around her ankle,knees and lower arm. Most likey in a rush, hiding something,from the look of her hair and the nervous habit of her playing with her thumb ring. What she's hiding couldnt be having an affair , beaten she wouldnt turst another man or it could be she's a bit too easy and fell for someone who swore to protect her but uses her for whatever reason. So what she's hiding I cant say." the boy finishes with a small exact copy of Sherlock's smug grin. Sherlock smiled. "You were right the second time but you missed something." Sherlock said with his own smug grin. The boy looks up with fasanation. "She not having an affair with another man but a woman. The bright color lipstick on her collar couldnt be from doesnt like to be notcied so..." Sherlock looks at the boy. "..It must be a woman of coruse!" he smiles. "Whats your name?" Sherlock ask,squating down. "Samual." Samual says,saluting Sherlock. "Your the famous Sherlock Holmes." he adds. "You've heard of me?"Sherlock asks,not all that surprised the boy knows him. I mean who hasnt heard of the worlds one and only consulting detective? Samual smiles. "Yes quiet a lot. My parents used to talk about you. Called you a freak.I would say 'He's not a freak!He's just not as dull as you empty minded people.'" Samual smiles then looks to the floor. "What happened to you parents?" Sherlock asks,placing a hand on the boys back. "Threw me out 'bout a week I was a freak just like aunt came over and I said she was shagging my dad and that I could tell that from her nails." Samuals voice hardens and he cluches his coat cuffs till his knuckle are white. "Where are you staying?" Samual looks up. "About a block ,old has water so I'm clean and I packed enough things to last me a year before they kicked me out." he answers with a small sad half smile then looks back at the ground. "How would you like to be adopted?" Sherlock asks randomly after a mintue or two. Samual snaps his head up and locks eyes with Sherlock. "You mean it?" Samual asks,his eye bright. "Yes.I have a daugther your age and my husband would love to have another child running about." Sherlock throws himself on Sherlock,giving him a hug. "I'll take that as a yes." Sherlock chuckles and picks Samual up. "Wait!What about my clothes?" Samual pulls his head away from Sherlocks neck. "We'll just have to buy you new ones." Sherlock smiles.

* * *

><p>"John!" Shelock calls as he enters 221b bakerstreet. "Daddy!" a small voice yells has the upstair door is thrown open to show a small 10 year old girl. "Hello is your new brother Samual." He places Samual down at the top of the steps. Samual smiles. "Hello." He sticks his hand out. "Brother?Yay!No 're siblings!" she shouts happily and hugs Samual. "What's this I hear about a brother?" John asks standing behind Sheryl. Sheryl lets go of Samual so he can say hi to John. "Mummy! Look this is Samual." She says moving to hug Sherlock. "Nice to meet you. Army doctor huh?" Samual smiles. "Sherlock did you-" Sherlocks shakes his head with a smile. "Not a single word." John looks over Samual. Dark brown curls almost black,small black coat, pale skin...He looks at Sherlock then back to Samual. "Another Sherlock huh?But you wont have body parts in the freezer would you?" John smiles. "I asure you as much as I like collecting body parts none will go near the food." Samual smiles and laughs. "Great!Nice to meet you too can call me as Sheryl calls me Mum." Sherlock reaches John and gives him a kiss. "Welcome home Samual." John and Sherlock say as Sheryl pulls Samual inside. "Look at them.." Sherlock says,looking at Sheryl and Samual laughing and playing near the fire place while his arms are wrapped around John on the sofa. " family." John smiles,looking at his daughter and new boy.<p>

A/N-I gotta admit...I had a bit of trouble with this one but I got! So plz leave ur comment(good or bad) and continue to enjoy!~


	5. Chapter 5

_5 for silver_

'_Great...Just great!Gray hair...I'm only 35!'_ John thought to himself,looking at his hair in the mirror. John counted every single small gray hair twisting in with his sandy blonde hair. John sighed when he finally finished. 24. 24 gray hairs. "John it's not that bad." Sherlock said leaning against the bathroom doorframe. "Says you..The man with not a single bloody gray hair in his black mess of curls..." John mumbled,narrowing his eyes at Sherlock in the mirror. Sherlock smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Dont look at it that way Mum!" Sheryl's vocie came from behind lets his daughter squeeze inside the bathroom. "Oh really Sher?How would you think about it?" John asked with a smile,turning to face his daughter. "Well.."She put her finger on her chin. "I bet Samual can help!" She shouted and ran out to get her brother. Sherlock sat on the egde of the tub. John gave him a questioning look. "I want to see what our daughter has to say." he said smiply,smirking. The two 13 year olds enter the bathroom. "Hey mum, said I was needed?" Samual looked at John. "Ahh gray hairs?Well if a person dislikes or just plain hates a color but their spouse likes said color they would connect it to something they like as of like what's going on here,just think of something that you love that conncets to the color." Samual smiled and laughed to himself. '_Sometimes the boys sounds like a bloody dictonary..'_ "Yeah!" Sheryl jumped from behind her brother. "Crap Sam we gotta go or we gonna be late for school!Bye mum bye dad!" Sheryl shouted. Samual attempted to wave goodbye but was yanked out by his sister. Sherlock stood and walked over to John. "Their be so dull John."Sherlock smiled. Then John locked eyes with Sherlock. The dim light making his gray/blue eyes turn silver. "Your right." John smiled. He looked back in the mirror. The gray looked silver...like Sherlocks eyes. Maybe silver isnt all that bad...


	6. Chapter 6

_6 for gold_

John thought about the color gold and what came to mind. He knew for his father it was a golden album of his mother jewelary, and for Harriet it was the first golden year of her marriage to Clarie. But he didnt think it ment a color. " does the color gold mean to you?" John asked one day,sitting on the sofa. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head from his phone. "?" Sherlock asked,resuming his text. _'Me?'_ John thought. "Yes John pure and innocent and always shine." Sherlock smiled and held up his ring finger. "This is what gold means to me. Our kids,our love and you." Sherlock add,seeing John tilt his head. "Thank you Sherlock." John smiled getting up and walking over to Sherlock and planted a kiss on his lips. Gold is,in John's definition, meaning of gold is unknown to many,just like consulting detective and shines through the darkest times,again like John looks at the color or just hears the name he looks at his golden wedding ring and thinks Sherlock will always be his golden puzzle.

A/N-Didnt have many idea's but this is the best I can do so here you go! If any of you have another idea for any of the chapters please tell me and I'll try and make extras! Rate,reveiw, and add!


	7. Chapter 7

_7 for a secret that must be told_

"John I dont think-"

"Shhh!Your going to have to tell your Mum were married at some point it mine as well be now." John whispered back at Sherlock who was figdeting with his fingers. "Still cant believe you used to live here.." John mumbled staring at the huge oak door in front of them. "A bloody mansion." John said a little bit louder. "Mycroft always loved living here. He said it was because the open field but me and him both knew it was the male help." Sherlock smiled to himself. "Dont tell Greg that." John chuckled. After a moment Sherlock knock on the door. As soon as Sherlock placed his hand at his side the door opened to reveal a young woman,who was maybe in her 30's,wearing a black and pink shirt,blue jeans and long brown hair. "Ah! Master Sherlock!Nice to see you. And must be Doctor Watson." The woman greeted and opened the door wider so John and Sherlock could step through. "Nice to see you too Ginger." Sherlock gave a small nodded his hello. "Your mother is in the music study upstairs as always." The woman said as she closed the door. "Thank you and tell Ruth I said hi." Sherlock winked and walked up the marble stairs. John smiled when Ginger blushed and ran into what John thought to be the kitchen. John followed Sherlock but lost sight of him. But John figured the peaceful piano playing would guide him. He followed the sound to a room with the door sightly cracked open. John peaked in to see Sherlock pick up a voilon and join in with the woman playing the piano. The beutiful melody consumed John and he slipped in unoticed...By the woman of coruse. Sherlock smiled at John and unlike when John would come home and Sherlock would be playing his voilon beautafully then screech out an unreganizeable melody,he continued playing the smooth music. When they were finished John simpy sat still,his jaw on the floor. "That was amazing." John stated in awe. "Why thank you Doctor Watson." the woman spoke and turn torwards him. She didnt look a day over 28. No gray hairs,no wrinkles, and healthy bright glowing skin. "John please. You must be Ms. Holmes." John got up and shook her hand. "Margrate." She smiled and motaion for him and Sherlock to sit. "So what's important that my dear boy and his flatmate has to come and see me?" she asked looking between John and Sherlock. "Umm...Well Mum me and John...*Gulp* Me and John.." John had never seen Sherlock this nerveous. John inched closer as a small '_I'm here for you'. _Sherlock seemed to sense this and smiled. He took a deep breath. "Mum me and John are have a son named Samual and a daughter named Sheryl." Sherlock said in an understandable rush. "I know." she smiply said and smiled.

"It was Mycroft wasnt it? I told him-"

"No! Not the son and daughter part but that you and John are way John looks at you and the way you at him." She cut him off laughing. "Your eyes are full of love. Welcome to the family John." She stood up and pulled John to a hug. "Thank you Margrate." John smiled from ear to let John go and they both sat back intwined his fingers through Sherlock's. "And no more secrets ok?" Margrate smirked. "Yes ma'am." John saluted,they laughed and Sherlock just smiled. Glad to see his mother and husband get along.

A/N-Tell me whatcha think or Sherlock will place a head in your freezer! R&R&A!


	8. Chapter 8

_8's a wish_

"Sherlock!Where the hell are we going?" John sqeaked as Sherlock drove through every red light inculding every stop,yield, and one way sign within a 100 mile radus from their flat. Sherlock said nothing and just smiply wondered how could Sherlock see this late at night without the head lights on?He pulled at his seat belt with fear at the answer he came up with:He cant. After almost an hour of John being huddled up in fear Sherlock finally pulled to a stop. Sherlock opened John's door and motioned John to follow. John being John jumped out of the car and followed Sherlock. John ran through the trees and bushes following the dissapearing tail coat of his husband. Finally John ran into a big empty field and spoted Sherlock in the middle,looking at the sky. John walked over and stood next to him. "Sherlock?Why are we here?" John asked,looking Sherlock. Sherlock turned his head torwards John and pointed to the sky. John looked up and gasped. "The metor shower..." John said softly. Sherlock smiled and pulled John to the grassy floor. John sat down and looked at Sherlock with a questioning pulled a small box with a cupcake that had _'I love you John'_ writen along it with a candle sticking out of it. "Happy birthday John." Sherlock spoke for the first time that day. "So you drove through almost every red light and every sign in London so that we can watch the metor shower for _my_ birthday?" John smiled as he took the cupcake. "Well I thought you might like it." Sherlock said staring at the sky. "I love it and you knew I Sherlock?" Sherlock returned his eyes to John. "Hmm?" was the reply. "My birthday isnt untill next month." John giggled. Sherlock tilted his head with a smirk. "I this" Points to the shower. "Only happens today." Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's waist,pulling him closer. "Make a wish." Sherlock said taking out a lighter and lighting the candle. "That's what people do right?" Sherlock asked a bit unsure. "Yes Sherlock. Thats what **normal** people do but this" points to a metor "is what **you** do and I love you." John laughed,blew out his candle and pulled Sherlock into a deep kiss. Air was needed so Sherlock broke the kiss and laid his forehead against John's. "So what did you wish for?" Sherlock breathed. "I guess I can tell you since it already came ture. I wished for you." John said softly,thinking at the last mintue it sounded kinda cheesey. Sherlock laughed and kissed John again. "I love you." Sherlock mumbled against John's lips. "I love you too." John mumbled back. John smiled. Wishes do come true..

A/N-Only two more!Not inculding the extra's ;) Any idea's please tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

_9's a kiss_

When Sherlock was young and his father would come home,tired and pretty pissed, his mother would give him a kiss and he would relax right away. When Sherlock asked why she replied 'Because a small kiss can do wonders to the one you love.' Sherlock being Sherlock mumbled 'rubbish' and went to his room. His mother smiled and thought _'He will understand soon enough.' _

"Son of a bitch!" Was one of many curses Sherlock heard his husband mumbling when he came back from work one rainy day. John had even said some curses in german, french and latin. John threw himself on the sofa, cursing in what Sherlock thought to be chinese. '_I must be rubbing off on him.'_ Sherlock smiled and sat next to John. "Whats wrong?" Sherlock asked. He knew what was wrong but he also knew John liked(more like needed)to talk about it or he'd stay upset untill he yelled at someone. And when John get's mad he get's **mad**. The more calm,the more dangerous. John pouted and huffed and continued to say nothing. "John." Sherlock said in that vocie that he lets just a bit of affection slip through. Which was still rare from the world's one and only consulting detective. John sighed and explained how one of the surgeons fucked up his patient and their going to sew the hospital and the 10,000 dollars were coming out of his paycheck. When he agrued that he only got paid 26.50 an hour and that he only works 14 hours a day the boss said he didnt give a bloody rats ass. And when John again agrued that he had nothing to do with the fuck up and that it was the stupid ass surgeon's fault his boss told him his on four month suspension without pay. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Sherlock asked, honestly trying to help. John sighed and gave him a small smile. "It's ok. Thanks for listening though." Sherlock smiled. He knew there was only one thing to make John feel better. Sherlock pulled John into a slow,loving kiss. Sherlock broke away. "Better?" he smiled. "Yeah.I love you Sherlock." John gave him a real full smile. Sherlock nuzzled up to John's chest. "I love you too John." _'Maybe kisses can do wonders...'_

A/N-Chapter 10 may take a bit longer sorry! '^_^ Idea's, RRA and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

_10 are the people you cant help but miss_

"Sam?" the 24 year old Sheryl asked her brother, while walking through the graveyard with said brother. Samual turned his head to his sister while making sure he didnt step on any graves. "Do you think Mum and Dad would be proud of us?" she asked stoping in front of a grave. "Of coruse. I've taken over Dad's one of a kind job, we'er both married, your the best damn doctor in London and we've kept the flat. I bet Dad and Mum are sitting on a sofa watching us and saying 'We are great parents'." Samual smiled at his sister, while placing three red roses,two white roses and one pink rose on the grave. Sheryl smiled and dispite the fact she had her white coat with an aqua dress on she sat in front of the grave and placed her own mixtrue of purple, orange , and blue flowers on the grave as well. "Sher you know Sherlock and John wouldnt want you crying." Samual kneeled down even though he was in Sherlock's black tail coat. Sheryl smiled through tears at Samual using their parents first name. "Y-your right Samual." she wiped her tears and stood stood up with her and they both stared at the marble slab.

"1 for sorrow..."Sheryl started.

"2 for joy..." Samual smiled knowing where his sister was going.

"3 for a girl..." Sheryl smiled.

"4 for a boy..." Smaual grabbed his sisters hand.

"5 for silver..." the two started reciting the poem their parents had tought them when they were younger. Their parents told them it was the poem of their lives and with that in mind they continued with their hands intwined,tears falling and smiles on their faces.

"6 for gold, 7 for a secret that must be told

8's a wish and 9's a kiss, 10 are the people you cant help but miss." They finshed and hugged, and went their seprate ways,going back to work only to meet back up at 221b bakerstreet. And as they walked away the two gave one last glance at each other. Samual seeing John in Sheryl and Sheryl seeing Sherlock in Samual.

_Here lies _

_John Watson_

_ and_

_ Sherlock Holmes_

_ They died how they lived_

_ together and in love_

_ Amazing duo,happy parents_

_ and a perfect pair_

A/N-What do ya think? I know it's not much but here it is! Next chapters-Extra


	11. Chapter 11

Extra for _4's for a boy_

"Why is there a ten year old squating next to Sherlock and looking over a **dead** body?" Lestrade whispered angrily to John. "Well that is our adopted son Samual. He has the same uhh..'gift' as Sherlock." John smiled. "But John he's just a child! He shouldnt be here!" Lestrade said loud enough so both sociopaths could here. A small scoff came from both of said sociopaths looking over the dead body in the hotel bed. "I couldnt stop him. He may not put body parts in the freezer but he still uses acid,suger and milk so he had to come along. Just think of it as extra help." John giggled. They both stood up and walked over to Lestrade. "What have you got?" he sighed. "Murdered about 1 to 3 o' clock last night. 2:45 to be on point. He was a traveling. One of many bloody morons who want to travel the world." Samual spoke up in excited tone. "How can you tell?" Lestrade asked, forgetting that Samual was a ten year old at a crime scene. "By his watch and the small tan around the eye area. The tan points that he was wearing sunglasses. London hasnt had that much sun in ages so where has there been enough sun to get that tan?" Sherlock asked. Samual held up his phone. "New york, Denver, and Mexico. They've all had an equal amount of sun that if you were to visit each one for a day and stay out for exactly 5 hours you will get enough tan. Why 5? He was a doctor. He knew the danger of too much sun." Samual and Sherlock said with a smug grin. "Which means that-" Sherlock and Samual begun until they heard 'Is it ture?The freak has a look alike?' and 'It's a toad I just know it is!' John sighed. Anderson and Sally walked into the room. "Sally,Anderson." Sherlock grinded through his teeth. "Where is he?" Sally jumped up and down. John looked over to Samual who was hiding behind Sherlocks coat. Sherlock quickly kneeled down. "You ok Sam?" sherlock spoke in a soft vocie. "I'm fine." he grinded through his teeth. John noted he seem much more tensed and angry. His hands balling into fist. Sherlock slowly nodded and stood back up. Samual steped from behind Sherlock. "Mother,father." Samual spoke those two words and everything went quiet. "Mother? F-father? You mean..." John spoke in a whisper. "Samual! what are you doing with _him_?" Sally hissed. "Who? Daddy Sherlock?" Samual asked innocently,knowing how it would get to them. "Daddy Sherlock?' No Samual you go home right **now**." Sally hissed making a reach for Samual. "Blast. You know he would but the nanny and Sheryl are out and I left my key at home. John is the only one with a copy." Sherlock stepped in front of Samual,blocking Sally's reach. "Move Freak." She said about to push Sherlock out of the way. "Sorry Sally but he's our son and so help me god if you touch etheir one of them I will punch Anderson so hard _you **will** feel it_." John said with so much venom,Sally took a step back,Anderson started shaking and Samual and Sherlock cracked a smile. "Why did you really le-" She began but quickly snapped around to Anderson. "You!" She hissed then quickly turned back,bent down and spoke to Samual. "What did Daddy do?" she asked,with a hint of anger still there. "Daddy didnt do anything. _Anderson_ well he and Auntie Molly were shagging in the bathroom and I was going to tell you but he told you something about believed him and not me. Because of you being despreate and,that you said 'Leave!', father kicked me out. That's when **Daddy** Sherlock found me and took me home to meet **mummy** John and sister Sheryl." he said,grabing John and Sherlocks hand. "He WHAT?" She bellowed. "Before anything Sally give me and Sherlock a chance." John said smirking. Lestrade closed the door behind Anderson. "Wha-" he was cut off by two swift punches to the face both by John and Sherlock."How dare you!Throwing out a ten year old!" John hissed. "I did it to feel good." Sherlock shrugged. Anderson slid down to the floor. Lestrade just stood in the corner. After a mintue or two Anderson stood up holding his busted lip(Gift from Sherlock) and broken nose(Gift from John). Lestrade opened the door and said "You better start running." while pointing to a flaming Donavon. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled running out of the crime scene. "Thank's Mum and Dad!" Samual jumped up and down. Sherlock and John smiled. "Now killer?" Lestrade asked. "Yes!" the two jumped and told the DI it was his wife. She thought whenever he was out he was when he came here to London she followed him. When he came back to the hotel he was strangled and stabed. 'In that order' Sherlock and Samual felt it nesscery to say. John,Samual, and Sherlock went home and every dead body(Sherlock begged that Samual come on the chases but John refused. 'I will not have the risk of my son being _shot and/or maimed_ Sherlock!') that Lestrade called in Samual would join. They would get the case done quickly leaving with 'Sally,Anderson,Lestrade we must be off.' Anderson and Sally never called Sherlock a freak and never spoke to Samual. John being protective John sat at every crime scene giving Sally a sweet calm smile. Sally would shiver and turn away. John would laugh at her and smile at his husband and son connecting pieces and jumping like two five year olds. After a while people stoped calling Samual 'Sally's runaway child'. With the kindness and manners John had given him and the smarts and strength Sherlock improved they call him 'Hybird genuis'. Samual was Sherlock and John's and nothing would ever change that.

A/N-Molly for _3's for a girl _next!


	12. Chapter 12

Extra for _3's for a girl_

"But Joooohnnnnnn!"

"No!No 'but John' was _your _idea." John sighs, looking at his lover throw himself on the sofa and curl up like a small child. "There's no other way for us to have kids." John sat down next to the ball of Sherlock. "That's not true. I told you all I need-" Sherlock began only to be cut off by John. "And I said no Sherlock. You are not going to make a baby from both of our sperms with a test tube." John sighs and smiles. '_My Sherlock..'_ "It's ethier you and Molly or me and Sarah." John smirks. He knows Sherlock doesnt want Sarah touching him _at all._ "Never!" Sherlock jumps off the sofa and glares at John. John laughs and wraps his arms around Sherlock's waist. "Sherlock I dont like the idea of _anyone_ touching you. But if we both want kids the only person I'd allow to touch you,this once,is her. Plus she knows we'er together." John nuzzles into Sherlock. Sherlock sighs and wraps his arms around John. "John..." John quickly unwraps himself from Sherlock and flips open his phone. "Oh hey Sarah. I was wondering.." "Fine fine! I'm off!" Sherlock shouts, grabbing his coat and runs out the door. John smiles,puts back his phone and turns the telly on. _'Works everytime.' _

* * *

><p>"Oh hi Sherlock!" Molly beams as Sherlock walks into Bart's. Sherlock gives her a well played smile. "Hello Molly." He says placing his coat on the hook in the room. "Where's John?" She says, her smile flatering slightly. <em>'Good god. She really <strong>does<strong> have so sort of crush. Cant believe I've never noticed..' _ Sherlock smiles charmingly to Molly as he would a female witness. "He's back at the flat." He says,looking at Molly for a reaction. And reaction he gets. Molly flusters quickly. "O-oh. So what brings you here? The DI hasnt had any cases..." She mumbles and blushes. "Well as you know me and John are together." he paused and smiles at Molly now frowning face. "But he and I want a child. And I want Sarah no where near my John. And since you are the only one John trusts he wants me to...impregnate you." Sherlock chokes out. _'I'm going to _kill _John!' _"W-what?" Molly stutters. "Clothes off and on the table Hooper." Sherlock sighs. "But Sherlock-" "If not then I'll just leave." Sherlock smirks heading for his coat. "Wait no! Uhhh..." Lestrade walks by room. "Better?" he hears Molly ask from behind the closed lab door. He goes to open the door but..."Better." _'Sherlock..?The hell is he-! Oh god...He's...Molly?' _Lestrade shakes his head. '_Oh good god! No Sherlock would neverrrrr...' _Gerg drawls out as he hear Molly moan. Lestrade fummbles with his phone and dials John's number.

_"Hello?"_

"John!" Lestrade whispers. "I'm at Bart's and Sherlock and Molly are well..."

_"Oh god! Please dont tell me he let you watch?"_

John shouts. Lestrade pulls the phone away from his ear a bit and continues.

"What? No,no! Wait. You know?" Lestrade asks,his vocie full of confusion.

_"Of coruse! Sherlock may be a sociopath but he would never cheat on me...right?"_

John laughs then his vocie goes small.

_'Oh no..'_

"No,no! Never! I just didnt expect that you knew is all." Lestrade says gulity. "Oh god Sherlock!" Molly drags Lestarde out of his guilt very quickly.

_"Is that Molly? Sherlock_ is _amazing. In bed and out." _John purrs.

"Yeah just like his brother..."

_"Yeah just like his-wait what?"_

"No-nothing! Why is Sherlock shagging Molly?" Lestarde quickly changes the subject.

"_We were talking and he asked if I ever want children. I told him yes and him being the bloody mad man he is he said something about a test tube. I told him no. Then I told him I could always ask Sarah if she wouldnt mind having my kid. Sherlock said,more like screamed, that Sarah will never touch said he'd do it himself. So i told him the only one I'd allow to touch him,this one time, is Molly."_

"SHERLOCK!" Lestrade jumps a little as Molly screams Sherlock's name.

_"I-I have to go..uhhh do lanudry. Bye!"_

John quickly hangs up. Lestrade stares at his phone but quickly stuffs it in his pocket as Sherlock stumbles out of the room. "Greg." Sherlock glups a breath. Lestrade takes a good look at Sherlock. His curls are messier then usual, his shirt is missing a button, his pants are still unbuckled, his coat in hand, and his face is flushed. "Sherlock-" Sherlock wave's one hand dismissly while he pulls out his phone with the other. "J-*Gulp* John. I'm done. Yes I'm sure. Just a bit. No nothing just make sure isnt there. Dont be dull. Because I want _you right now_. Bye doctor." Sherlock purrs and puts his phone back in his pocket, runs his fingers through his hair, fixs his shirt, buckles his pants and throws his coat on. "Greg." Sherlock repetes more normal,nods and leaves. Lestrade goes to poke his head in the lab but thinks twice on it. '_With all the shagging going on around here I wouldnt be suprised if Donovan and Anderson are..' _his thoughs come to a halt as he walks pass Sallys office and hears her and Anderson moaning. Lestarde flips out his phone and dials 2. "Mycroft send a car. I'm comin over."

A/N-Hope you guys and gals like it 'cause I really liked this one! So please RR&A and any more idea please tell me!


End file.
